


yellow walls

by hurricanexsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Love, Sad, sammy - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanexsam/pseuds/hurricanexsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowen Demetri Ferguson just transferred to Stanford University.<br/>Sam Winchester sleeps with every girl on campus.<br/>Rowen and Sam bump into each other and both their lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow walls

chapter one-

Rowen rushed to class her glasses falling off the bridge of her nose. It was her first day here at Stanford University. She kept her head down avoiding any attention. She skidded to a halt outside of her first class. Mythology. She smiled wide. She had always been interested in the possibilities of magic and otherworldly things. She smoothed down her shirt and walked in. She casually sat down in the back once again avoiding any unwanted attention.  
"Hey." She heard a voice next to her say. She turned her head to her desk mate and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Rowen. I just transferred here." she held out her hand for the boy to shake. He chuckled taking her tiny hand in his large one.  
"Hello Rowen. I'm Sam. It's nice to meet you." He smirked leaning in closer to her. She looked at him confusion flashing across her face. Suddenly, before she could get a word out the professor walked in sitting down at his desk. She perked up excitement taking over her. She bit her lip in anticipation.  
Sam looked at Rowen. He couldn't deny she was different than most other girls at his school. He was fascinated by the way she perked up when the teacher walked in.  
"Hello class..." the rest of the professors words drained out as he watched the girl. Finally, he realized he was watching her and turned back toward his part of the table they shared. He shook his head. What was it about this girl? He had to get her in bed. She was undeniably attractive and he surely saw every other guy in the class eyeing her when she walked in. But, when some of the guys realized that Sam had his eye son her they turned back knowing Sam Winchester /always/ gets what he wants. Her long auburn hair flowed down her back as she leaned forward on her desk. He kicked his lips when his eyes reached the curve of her butt. He looked back up at her face. She had pushed her glasses up on top of her head making her even sexier. Everyone loves a sexy nerd. Her features were delicate and graceful. He noticed her small perfectly sloped nose. He noticed her big dark brown eyes. He noticed her perfect lips; the upper one not as plump as the lower one, but definitely as impeccably pink. He noticed her small freckles covering her pale skin. He had to admit he usually didn't like pale and freckle skinned girls, but this girl, somehow, she made it work. No not just work. She made it beautiful. Sam plopped back into his chair. He let out a small laugh under his breath. This was going to be a challenge.  
Rowen noticed the boy staring at her. She didn't know what to do except stare back at him. Thankfully, she was sure he hadn't noticed. She saw how his long hair would sometimes fall in front of his eyes and he would push his fingers through his hair repositioning it. She noticed his large hands. She wondered how it would feel to have her tiny hands engulfed in his huge ones. She noticed his eyes. They were a mixture of every single eye color you could think of. She asked herself how that was even possible. She noticed his perfect smile when he laughed. She admired the way his long legs stretched out past the desk. She remembered how she had always wished to be one of the tall girls, instead of the short ones.  
She looked away once she realized he wasn't looking anymore. 'When had he looked away?' she thought to herself. She looked back down at her textbook forgetting where she even was. She had forgotten all that excitement she had had when she walked into the classroom. She tried her best to catch up throughout the whole class but she couldn't seem to get her mind off the talk handsome boy next to her. She also couldn't help it when he kept brushing his arm and knee against her.  
Before she knew it, class was over and she was walking to her next class Sam Winchester never leaving her thoughts. Sam left class as normal as usual. But little did anyone know, he couldn't get Rowen Demetri Ferguson off his mind.


End file.
